RID2: Recoils Crush
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: RID2 Episode 6. Recoil has fallen for a certain blue Autobot, but the question is, does HE know it?


  
**Episode 6  
Recoils Crush  
  
** We've been on this planet for three weeks now. Cryotek growled to no one in particular. On his shoulder, Lazorbeak cawed softly. Three weeks, and we have yet to complete a successful Energon raid.  
But we've been more destructive than the Mega- er, Galvatrons goons have ever been. Bruticus pointed out.  
That does not matter if we don't have any energy to back it up. Cryotek responded. Without enough Energy I won't be able to... Cryotek trailed off.  
To what? Bruticus asked.  
Leave my presence. Cryotek ordered.  
But boss-  
  
Yes sir. Bruticus gave that hurt puppy look he was so good at giving, then reverted to beast mode and bounded off. Cryotek watched him go. It is too early to let them know. He growled quietly. It is far too early...  
Lazorbeak cawed.  
Yes Lazorbeak, right now, you and I are the only ones who know why we are really here....  
  
Recoil stared sullenly at her reflection in her rather largish mirror, and sighed. Chromia glanced up from where she was lying on her bed. The two shared quarters, do a lack of room in the rest of Autobot HQ. It was beginning to look like if anyone else showed up, all the combiner groups would be forced into one room per combiner. And probably the Car Brothers too.  
Chromia and Recoil had gladly accepted shared quarters however. They had known each other since they were young, and were so inseparable they were practically sisters.  
Recoil sighed again.  
Hey girl, what's up? Chromia asked. You're looking down today. Come to think of it, you've been looking down since we reached here.  
Chromia, what's a robot got to do to get herself noticed?  
Uhh, I'm not sure I follow you.  
I mean, its not like I can't change my hairdo, or put on makeup....  
Have you lost it Recoil?  
  
Chromia sat up and looked at Recoil long and hard. What's wrong? She demanded, just a little harshly.  
  
Quit and apologizing and tell me already!  
Its just-  
Recoil trailed off and sighed.  
Chromia frowned. Its Side Burn, isn't it. It wasn't a question.  
The red femme glanced back at her roommate. Is it that obvious?  
No duh.  
Recoil sighed, heavily. Its not fair... You've got X-Brawn, Red Alert has Prowl, and Elita has Optimus... whose that leave me with?  
Uhh, Aidia doesn't have anyone, and she's perfectly happy.  
Yeah, but she's weird. And young.  
Chromia stared at Recoil. Well... What do you want me to do?  
I don't know, just do something!  
Like what?  
  
  
Recoil sighed. Its hopeless.  
Now don't get yourself into that mind set. Just go out there, and tell him how you feel! It'll work, I guarantee it!  
You think so?  
Of course! Now get out there, and show him!  
  
At that exact moment, Side Burn was chasing a certain red sports car, with a certain human driver.  
Go away! Kelly yelled.  
But bay-by!  
GO AWAY SIDEBURN!  
Oh come on!  
  
  
Chromia paused. On second thought, maybe you should try for Skid-z.  
Very funny. Recoil stomped out of the room, a slightly angry,but overall determined look on her face. Her mind was set, she would Side Burn to the end of the Earth if she had too, and tell him how she felt.  
She brush past a surprised X-Brawn, and stomped down the hall, a Girl on a mission. X-Brawn poked his head in. What's she looking all tarnished about? He asked.  
Side Burn.  
How's that?  
She's got a, for lack of a better word, crush on him.  
She does know that Side Burn is mildly obsessed with Red Sports cars, right?  
  
X-Brawn looked at Recoils retreating form. I'm not sure who to pity more, her or Side Burn.  
  
This is the third power plant hit in as many days. Optimus Prime frowned at the screen. And the third Energon raid we've stopped.  
Looks like Cryotek is getting desperate. Elita commented. He obviously didn't come with enough energy stores.  
Either that, or he's planning something big. Optimus crossed his arms over his chest, and sighed. The problem with Cryoteks Seekers is that they are much more faster than the Predicons ever were. Its makes it harder to reach a raid site in time. The damage at the places has been immense...  
Elita glanced at the screen. After a moments pause, she spoke up.   
The cheery young hologram appeared at an instant. Yes Elita?  
Pull up a map, chart all the recent attacks.  
Of course!  
What are you doing? Optimus asked.  
I.D.ing possible targets. Elita responded. He's toying with us. Look. She pointed at the map. So far he's hit three of the four main power plants, and failed each time. That only leaves this one here. She pointed at the largest one. I'm willing to bet we'll be hearing from this plant soon.  
Optimus bowed his head. You're right. I'll notify the humans of a possible attack. T-Ai, increase radar guidance around that area.  
Of course Optimus.  
Elita stared quietly at Optimus. You're worried aren't you.  
Of course. That last attack left 15 humans dead. I.. I don't want that to happen again.  
Of course. Elita said putting her arm around Optimus back. No one does. We'll stop the next one.  
  
Qu- Qu- Quit shoving!  
Sorry, but unlike some guys I know, *I* can't see a thing down here!  
Sh-Sh-Shut up Windsheer. He-He-Hey, where's Skyfire?  
He can't stand being underground. He's huddled in a corner back at that last turn we had to take.  
  
One grumpy looking doggy-doggy-doggy bot and a none to happy Jet quietly dug through the underground. Cryoteks plan was genius, at least they thought it was. The seekers were drawing the Autobots away from the major power plant,while the remaining three bots made a slow but study effort to dig underground to beneath it.  
Windsheer thought it was brilliant, except for the whole underground part.  
Bruticus didn't mind the darkness, rather he welcomed it. He also didn't mind the dark, damp, feeling of the subterranean passage. He did, however, mind Windsheer whining.  
And that wasn't half as bad as Skyfires.  
The second jetcon came crawling (literary) to them. Are we there yet? I wanna leave. The usually rational jet cried. I can't take it anymore!  
And you think I'm bad. Windsheer whispered to Bruticus.  
Bruticus ignored him. L-L-Look Skyfire, Th- Th- The sooner we get th-th-this done, the so-so-sooner we can le-le-leave.  
But I don't wanna go any farther! I hate it down here.  
F-F-Fine. Go ba-ba-back to base and se-se-see what Cryotek sa-sa-says about yo-yo-your claustrophobia.  
Skyfire paused. On second though, lets just get this over with as quickly as possible.  
Are we there yet? Windsheer asked.  
Bruticus groaned. Only five miles of digging left....  
  
ARGHHHHH!!! Didn't I TELL YOU TO LEAVE? Kelly cried.  
Hey baby, slow down! I wanna admire that finish! Side Burn called.  
The all too familiar scene was playing out as it always did. But this time there was one more player.  
Side Burn was a little more than surprised when a Helicopter landed right in front of him, cutting him off from his beloved red sports car.  
He cried.  
THANK YOU! Kelly called as she sped off.  
Thanks a LOT Recoil. Side Burn growled.   
Side Burn, I want to tell you something... Recoil said quietly.  
Couldn't it have waited? Side Burn demanded.  
Well, no. I just wanted to say... HEY! Recoil protested as a hook rapped around the tail end of her helicopter mode.   
Sorry madam. A heavy voice sounded behind her as she was lifted off the road. But you are parking in a restricted zone.  
Recoil cried.  
Sorry, but no parking means no parking.  
Come Towline, lemee go!  
Sorry, but you've got to be taken in.  
Recoil protested as she was dragged away by the persistent green tow truck.  
Side Burn watched them leave as Recoil struggled futilely.  
I wonder what that was all about? He wondered allowed, then moved on, in search again of Kellys sports car.  
  
When she heard the story, Chromias jaw hit the ground, followed by the rest of her body as she collapsed on the floor with laughter. Through tears streaming down her face, she managed to choke out, He towed you away at the EXACT MOMENT before you asked?  
Shut up.  
Chromia was too busy laughing to hear her.  
You're some help. Recoil muttered. Chromia gasped as she clutched her side. I'm sorry... So what are you gonna do now?  
Try again, what else?  
  
Are we there yet?  
Actually, yes. Bruticus said, the Predicon now in his spindly robot mode.   
Thank Primus! Skyfire yelled happily.   
Now we've got to get to the topside. Bruticus growled.   
No problem! Windsheer yelled as he Transformed into his sleek jet mode. Stand back guys!  
Wait, we've got to keep this quiet! Bruticus protested, but it was too late.  
With a roar, Windsheers jet shot straight up through the rocks beneath it, using a laser to drill through the terrain.  
Come on! Bruticus yelled, grabbing Skyfires wing as he too transformed and soared after Windsheer.  
  
At the power plant, work continued as normal, until a huge hole exploded outwards from under the workers feet. People screamed and fled as two jets and a giant cerebrus ripped out of the ground, and shot straight towards the power plants main energy source, a massive nuclear reactor.  
  
After a long wait, Recoil finally managed to catch Side Burn just as he entered Autobot HQ.  
Hiya big boy. Recoil cooed as Side Burn rolled in.   
Hi Recoil. What do you want? Side Burn asked, none to friendly.  
Hey, calm down! Recoil cried. What's made you so grumpy?  
If Prowl wasn't bad enough, now Red Alert is after me for chasing my love... Side Burn sighed.  
*Recoil sweat drops*  
Hey, uhh, Side Burn? Recoil stammered.   
Oh yeah, you wanted to tell me something?  
Yes well, I... Recoil was turning red. I just want to say-  
She was interrupted by T-Ai. EMERGENCY! The Predicons are attacking the Power plant!  
*Recoil face faults*  
Tell me later! Side Burn yelled as he transformed and ran towards Autobot HQ's command center.  
Why now?' Recoil cried, as she hurried off after Side Burn.  
  
Hurry up! Bruticus yelled. The Autobots will be here any second!  
Hey, if you want speed, why don't you come and do this yourself! Skyfire called back as he initiated the draining procedure.  
How long is this gonna take? Windsheer demanded.  
About a minute if we hurry! Skyfire called back  
Better make that half a minute! Windsheer called.   
A great hole opened in the ground as nine Autobots in vehicle mode shot out of the whole at full speed.  
Ok Autobots, Transform for battle! Optimus yelled as the cab of his fire truck transformed into a massive robot.  
You heard him girls! Elita added in.   
The five femmes transformed, and landed next to Optimus and the three car brothers.  
Windsheer croaked.  
Bruticus gaped, then quickly brought in the backup. Ramjet! Here, now!  
Already there!  
With a cackling whoop, the five seekers dove in from the sky, unannounced and pumped for battle.  
Red Alert yelled as the femmes scattered and took positions, firing into the sky.  
Skywarp cried out as one of the shots, probably Recoils, ripped through his wing. He cried. Its those chicks again!  
Elita protested.  
Ramjet transformed and glared down at them. Indeed! We owe them a little payback! COMBINE!  
As one, the four smaller jets transformed and merged with their leader to form Deathspire.  
You know what to do Girls! Elita called back.   
The four smaller femmes came towards each other, and merged to form one large entity, facing off against Deathspire.  
Sentinel glanced down at Optimus and the car brothers. Get the smaller ones! I'll take care of Deathspire! She called.  
Optimus nodded, and turned just as a massive blue dragon alighted in front of him. Not this time Optimus! Cryotek roared as he transformed.   
I beg to differ! Optimus said coolly as the back of his trailer wrapped around his body, increasing his power by a twofold.  
We'll help Optimus! Prowl added. Activate Supercharge! Each of the car brothers yelled a similar activation, and as power surged through their body, their colors brightened and changed, giving them radical new designs, and increased power as well.  
Woah, since when could they do that? Windsheer gasped.  
Almost done! Skyfire yelled.  
Lets fix that. X-Brawn transformed and charged.  
Not so fast! Windsheer and Bruticus stepped in front of them, and quickly learned why not try to stop a charging SUV.  
Cryotek saw X-Brawn heading for Skyfire (who was looking rather terrified), and pulled away from Optimus long enough to fire a missile at X-Brawn. The shot exploded under X-Brawn and the SUV rolled over onto its back.  
The unexpected side affect was that Sentinels left leg suddenly stopped functioning. It only happened for a moment as Chromia, stuck as Sentinels left leg, demanded to be let loose so she could help X-Brawn. As Elitas, and thus, Sentinels attention was focused on calming Chromia down, Deathspire took the opportunity to smash his entire weight into Sentinel, sending the female gestalt flying backwards. She crashed into the ground with a cry, and before she could regroup with herself, she found Deathspires massive foot planted on her chest.  
All too easy. Deathspire said quietly as he drew his gun and pointed it at her head.  
Railspike, TRANSFORM!  
Rapid Run, TRANSFORM!  
Midnight Express, TRANSFORM!  
Deathspire whirled as three massive Bullet Trains shot out of the Space Bridge and transformed, each one firing their various weapons at him. Deathspire stumbled backwards with a roar.  
Looks like we arrived just in time. Rapid Run said.  
But I think we'll need just a little more push! Railspike added. Come on boys, lets link up!  
The three trains transformed and merged forming a third gestalt on the battle field.  
Sentinel managed to get to her feet and turned towards Railracer. Thanks!' She said. Now lets finish this guy off!  
Deathspire took a step backwards, then charge, both guns blazing at his two opponents.  
This could be a little tougher than we thought. Railracer growled as the ground exploded around them.  
  
Give me a little more time! Skyfire yelled.  
You hurry up! Windsheer yelled back as Side Burn threw him to the ground, and charged towards Skyfire. Windsheer turned and wrapped his arms around Side Burns legs, bring both of them to the ground.  
Almost got it!  
Prowl tried to shove Bruticus large snout out of the way, but the three headed dog had him pinned under, and was not about to get off.  
Almost there!  
X-Brawn transformed and righted himself, and made one last desperate charge.  
Got it!  
No ya don't! X-Brawns massive fist connected with Skyfires face, sending the Jet flying backwards. Bruticus attempted to go after him, but Prowl grabbed his leg and threw the Cerebrus to the ground.   
Sorry pal, but your out of commission! Prowl smiled as he smashed his foot down on the dogs middle head.  
Skyfire made one last desperate attack, but Side Burn employed the jets own tactic, tackling him to the ground.  
Cryotek roared angrily and pulled himself from Prime's grip. The Objective is unreachable. Retreat! he roared, taking off into the sky.  
You heard the boss, lets go! Skyfire cried, grabbing Bruticus and taking off. Windsheer transformed, throwing Side Burn off him in the process, then took off as well.  
Deathspire glanced at the two gestalts. You win this round. He said coldly as he separated and the seekers flew off in full retreat.  
Sentinel sighed with relief. Thank goodness that's over.  
  
Cleanup of the site went quickly. Wedge and the Build Team came to repair the damaged grounds. Fortunately, it was learned that all human lives were spared, but barley.  
Optimus eyes went dark as he surveyed the destruction that Wedge and Grimlock were quickly cleaning up. This was the least destructive of all the raids so far. He said quietly. And yet still look at the damage we've caused.  
Don't say that. Elita said at Optimus's side.   
Don't say what?  
That part about . We were trying to save lives.  
But still, look at the destruction...  
I know. And we can't stop until Cryoteks been kicked off the planet. At those words, Optimus bowed his down low. Elita gently put her arm around Optimus. Don't worry, we'll get the job done.  
  
Wow! He looks so cute in white and green! Chromias eyes looked like hearts as she drooled over X-Brawns shiny coat. The femmes had never seen the Autobot Brothers supercharged colors before, and we're gaping over them now.  
Aww... Shucks... X-Brawn said, sounding rather embarrassed.  
I think your cute too. Red Alert smiled at Prowl.  
Really? Does that mean-  
No. Just because you've gotten an absolutely gorgeous new look doesn't mean have forgiven you yet.   
Prowl sighed.  
Girls, please try and show just a little sanity. Aidia sighed. Just once?  
Meanwhile Recoil was staring at Side Burns bright red coloring from a distance.   
Chromia came up behind her, and laid her hand on Recoils shoulder. You can do it. She whispered encouragingly. Just go up there and tell him how you feel!  
I can't do it. She sighed. I just can't go up and tell him... Something will happen again, I know it...  
Don't be so paranoid! Chromia said sternly. Now go!  
Recoil timidly came up behind Side Burn. Hey, Side Burn. She called softly.  
Yeah, what's up Recoil? Side Burn turned to face her. What was that you wanted to tell me?  
Side Burn, I just wanted to say-  
Hold on. Side Burn squinted his eyes, looking past Recoil. Is that- It is! Look out my little red honey, I'M COMING FOR YOU!  
Wait, Side Burn, don't! But it was far too late. Side burn was long gone after his favorite sports car.  
Recoil clenched her fist angrily That stuck-up little-SIDE BURN! GET BACK HERE! I'M TRYING TO SAY I LOVE YOU! Recoil transformed into her helicopter mode and shot after him.  
Chromia watched them go and couldn't help but laugh at the site of a red sports car being chased by a blue one, being chased by a helicopter.  
This should turn out interesting... She smiled as the procession continued on into the distance She could hear the sounds of the chase echoing off in the distance as they drove into the setting sun.  
Go away Side Burn!  
Come back baby, I love you!  
Side Burn, I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!  
  
Cryotek glared down at his three henchmen. Did you pull it off?  
Windsheer grinned. We sure did!  
Skyfire pulled placed his hand on the top of one of several energy cubes. It wasn't much, but we managed to trick the bots into thinking that container had the real energy we were after, while it was all being siphoned back here through our miniature space bridge.  
A stroke of genius if I do say so myself. Windsheer bowed.  
Hey- It was my Idea Bruticus protested.  
No, it was mine! Skyfire roared. And with that, the brawl broke out.  
Cryotek ignored them, and laid his hand on Lazorbeaks back as he stared down at the energy. This shall be plenty... He said quietly. My plan begins now....  
  
After note: Yes, I admit it. This was pretty much a episode. I just wanted to have a break before I introduced more characters. Don't worry, more stuff will happen next time, I promise!  
Next Episode: The Aquacons!  
**  
**New Stuff: Nothing cept some grammar fixes


End file.
